unfinished business
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: the day after a terrible storm. but what happened to tk and kari? read to find out. a real tear jerker.also takari. ps there is a good ending. (added: what is wrong with you people? this story in my opinion is way better than my other two short stories. p


Wow I'm on a roll here! This is my second on the spot fanfics. (I make these ones up as I go along) I hope you enjoy it. Right now I don't totally know what its about, but its definitely a romance! (ps i typed this up on friday and finished it on saturday.)  
  
Here we go!  
  
Unfinished Business   
  
It was a bright sunny June day and everyone was given the day off school. People were outside and enjoying the sunshine. Why? Well, it had been raining non-stop for the past three and a half days. The digidestined, minus two, were all gathered in a park and wanted to visit the movies. They didn't much want to enjoy the day because only a few days earlier one of them had been hospitalized and didn't show any signs of getting out anytime soon. It was TK.   
  
Two days ago it had been the worst of the weather. You could barely see a few feet in front of you. TK had gone over to Kari's house while his brother and Tai had spied on them. It was about 8:30 when they noticed the time. He left in a hurry and said a rushed good bye to Kari. He had been crossing the street in front of his building at a green light when a car had turned the corner, heading straight for him. The driver was drunk and had lost control of the cars brakes. TK was hit full force before his mind could register the car. Luckily for anyone else the car had been stopped by a lamppost and the driver was arrested. But TK wasn't lucky. As a result he had broken his left leg in three places, broke his arm and suffered a massive head injury. He was rushed to the hospital and into the emergency room. He had come out of it alive but was still in serious condition and had slipped into a coma. The doctors had said that TK might never wake up.   
  
When the digidestined heard what happened they were crushed. But no one felt near as much pain as Kari. Not because she liked him, not because she was a close friend. It was because she had seen the entire thing happen and blamed herself.   
The others had rushed to the hospital to find a soaking Kari covered in blood not her own and her body shaking with her sobs. No one could get much out of her except a few words she mumbled once in a while.  
"It was all my fault... I could have saved him... it should have been me..." she kept on repeating the same thing over and over again. When they finally got her to talk she only would talk to Tai. He asked her to tell him exactly what had happened.  
  
Tk had forgotten his textbook at her house and she hurried off to catch up with him. She saw him crossing the street and she called his name. He turned to see Kari waving his book and he smiled. Then he heard the car. When he turned he was hit. Kari had rushed to him but there was nothing she could do.  
She had gone in the ambulance with TK to the hospital and had been there ever since.  
~~  
"TK. Please wake up." She begged the boy in the clean white bed in front of her. She didn't know what else to say to him. I'm the one whose supposed to be lying in that bed. Not you.  
She started to fall asleep when she heard a very loud very fast beeping noise coming from TK's heart monitor. Her head snapped up to see a bunch of doctors over TK.   
"Were losing him." She heard one of them shout. No, I can't lose you, TK. She thought as the doctors ushered her out of the room. When she looked around she noticed that her friends and TK's family had come here instead of enjoying the sun.  
  
Ten minutes later the doctors came out with solemn looks on their faces. One of them came up to her.  
"Are you Miss. Kari Kamiya?" he asked. When she nodded he continued. "I'm afraid I have bad news about Takeru. He's gone." Before he could stop her Kari had rushed past him and into TK's room.  
"NO!! You can't be gone!" she cried hugging his limp body. "I never told you how I feel. You can't take him away for my mistakes. I love him. Please not him. Then her digivice started to glow and the heart monitor was turned on. But all it showed was a single unmoving line across the screen. In between sobs she thought she could hear a faint beeping.  
Beep...............beep...............beep.  
She turned her head to the monitor and saw the line move on every beep. As she turned her head back to TK she saw his eyes flutter and open.   
"Kari? I heard what you said." He exclaimed slowly and quietly. "And I want to say.......... I love you too." She was still speechless about the fact that TK was alive! Then she bent down and hugged him.  
  
"I've got a favor to ask of you. When you go outside can you look sad? I want to surprise everyone." he asked. Kari nodded and also turned off the monitor. TK closed his eyes and Kari walked outside to get the rest of them.   
Tai put his arm around Kari and said, "It'll be ok."  
"I know" she responded brightly, barely containing her excitement. "I love him."  
"Don't you mean loved him?" Izzy corrected her.  
"No I don't. I love him and I know he'll always be with me until I die." She stated.   
"Yes, I will." Came a voice from the bed. Everyone turned to the bed but TK's eyes were still closed. Kari pinched him and his eyes snapped open looking directly at Kari who was laughing.  
"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, "You ruined the surprise!"  
"I know but I couldn't hold it any longer!" Kari exclaimed. They were the only ones talking. Everybody was staring at TK speechless. It was his mother who first broke the silence.  
"Y...you're...alive but we thought you were..." she trailed off.  
"It was Kari's love that brought me back. I had unfinished business." He said.   
  
Two weeks later TK was released from the hospital with no more injuries. It was a bright sunny day and the gang was out in the park. TK grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her behind a tree out of sight from everyone else and kissed her.  
When they broke the kiss. Kari looked into his eyes and whispered, "I think I like this unfinished business." Then she pulled TK into a more passionate kiss.  
  
The end.  
  
Some storyline huh? Oh well. This is my second on the spot fic. I hope you enjoyed it. R+R= happy writer!! Bye.  



End file.
